Mobile communication devices are being made increasingly to facilitate use at multiple device orientations. Most devices, such as smart phones or tablets these days have auto-rotating displays, whereby the device is programmed to, in response to device turning, turn a display by an equal amount and in an opposite direction to the device turning.
User-device interfaces comprise, for most modern mobile communication devices, what can be referred to as soft interfaces and hard interfaces. Soft interfaces include, primarily, the device display and aspects thereof, such as touch sensitive features. Hard interfaces include structural keys or buttons, such as a face button or a side-of-device button. Advanced multi-orientation features concerning at least hard interfaces are needed to complement existing multi-orientation features and enable new multi-orientation device operations.